


Drarry Fluff

by cheslocked



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluffy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5736178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheslocked/pseuds/cheslocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a drarry drabble. Draco is watching horror movies with Harry for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drarry Fluff

Draco sat next to Harry at the start of the movie.  
"Scared, Malfoy?" Harry said.  
"You wish" Draco smiled at Harry so he didn't have to watch the beginning of the horror film, he really was afraid but he wouldn't let it show. It was Draco’s first time watching a muggle film and of course Potter had to choose The Ring, Malfoy didn’t quite appreciate that. The movie had turned Draco into a shaking mess so Harry kissed and hugged him, and told him that everything would be fine as long as they were together.

(wow cheesy ending, I have nothing better)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first drabble/fanfic ever, sorry if it sucks

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Drarry Horror Movie Oneshot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8307253) by [isleptinmyconverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isleptinmyconverse/pseuds/isleptinmyconverse)




End file.
